How we met
by Yu Gi Master88
Summary: This is a story about Yugi and his friends first meeting Yami, and how Yugi got the Puzzle and all the Problems he went through to get to him and stay with his yami. This story will soon be yaoi, sorry to those of you who don't like it, i still like it XD
1. Duel Monsters

Yu Gi Master88: Hello all ^_^ this is my FIRST fanfic, on fanfiction.net ^o^ woo hoo, go me, anywho, I'm here with my buddy Psycho Bakura ^_^ she's going to help..some, LOL XD  
  
Psycho Bakura: *hit's yugi88* SOME???  
  
Yu Gi Master88: .okay.okay.a bit LOL XD  
  
Psycho Bakura: *Tackles Yugi88* TAKE THIS PHARAOH!! D EVIL LOL  
  
Yu Gi Master88: take this tomb raider!!! MIND CRUSH  
  
Psycho Bakura: *falls to the ground twitching violently*  
  
Yu Gi Master88: Anywho, back to the point, I do NOT own yugioh, and if I did, I WOULD RULE THE WORLD, D LOL.but.I don't.and that sucks.a lot .so don't sue me, you wouldn't win anyway D b/c I am soooo evil, EVIL LOL *ahem* anywho, on with the story ^_^;;;  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
"YO, YUG!" said a freshman from Domino High, running toward one of his best friends wearing leather. He had tri colored hair of crimson, gold, and black, sticking up in many places. "Hi, Joey!" said the short boy of 16. "What's up?" "Nuttin', Yug, I just came from the gym. I think I'm in some trouble, but I'm not sure. Is being yelled at and havin' a lot of dodge balls thrown at you all the way until your out of the gym bad?" said Joey scratching the back of his head. "I think so Joey" replied Yugi, tilting his head to a side giving his friend a confused look.  
  
"o, then that means-"  
  
"Joey Wheeler, I'm going to kiss you!!!" Said a screaming girl running toward Joey with a dodge ball in her hands."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH, sorry Yug I'm out of here" yelled Joey as he ran away from the girl trying to hit him with the dodge ball.  
  
Yugi just lust looked at his friend running his tail off trying to get away from the girl chasing him. Yugi just shrugged and started to walk home to the turtle shop, as the sun went down.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I'm home Ji-Chan" said Yugi walking in the shop, and running upstairs to the home part of the turtle shop.  
  
"Ah, Yugi your home, how was school?" asked Yugi's grandpa walking toward Yugi to give him a hug.  
  
"fine Ji-Chan" said Yugi hugging his grandpa, and then running upstairs to his room.  
  
Once he got there he put down his book bag and took off his shoes and laid down on his bed, cuddling up with his pillow, resting his eyes, slowly falling asleep from the hard day he had a school.  
  
~from outside Yugi's bedroom~  
  
"I'll get you Yugi, holder of the millennium idem I seek" whispered a clocked person in the shadows right in front of the game shop. "I'll get you.and the Pharaoh too" said the voice as its lips curved into an evil like grin.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
"YUGI, WAKE UP, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!!" yelled Ji-Chan from downstairs to Yugi upstairs still in bed. Yugi slowly woke up and looked at the clock and yelled "Ji-Chan, why didn't you wake me up earlier??"  
  
"I did, Yugi, but you just said "just five more minutes" and I thought I'd just give it to you this time" said Ji-Chan giving his grandson a peace sign grinning like an old coot.  
  
"Alright, Ji-Chan I get it, I get it, I'll won't ask for five more minutes anymore" sighed Yugi, walking down stairs shoving a piece of toast into his mouth, and running out the door, to meet his friends at the arcade.  
  
"Hi'ya Yug" said Joey waving his friend over to the gang.  
  
"Hi Yugi" said an-o-so-familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Tea, hi, Joey, what's up?" said Yugi entering the scene.  
  
"O nothing really, I'm just kicking butt with this new game called.um.Tea what was the game called again?" asked Tristan  
  
"Duel monsters, Tristan" answered Tea. Yugi looked at the cards with amusement, as if a child seeing a new toy that wasn't his yet, but-o-so wants.  
  
"Wow, can you teach me how to play, Duel monsters, was it?" Asked Yugi still looking at the card.  
  
"Yeah sure" said Tea "It's really easy, if you're a pro like me" she said winking at Yugi. Yugi just looked down and blushed.  
  
"What's this card called?" Asked Yugi as his blush went away.  
  
"That ones called the Dark Magician, It's a very good card when it comes to attack and defense, and it's a spell caster too, there's a lot of monsters that are spell casters." Said Tea in a cocky voice, like she knew everything. Yugi continued to look at his soon-to-be favorite card of all time. As Yugi looked at the card, a person came in with long silky white hair.  
  
"Hello" said the person in a British accent. "Is that Duel monsters you're playing?" Asked the white haired person.  
  
"Yes it is" replied Tea for everyone.  
  
"Would you like to duel?" He asked  
  
"I WILL" yelled Joey at the top of his lungs apparently ready to duel anyone.  
  
"Ouch, you didn't have to yell" said the white haired person holding his ears.  
  
"sorry 'bout that" said Joey looking down.  
  
"Can I watch?" Asked Yugi with excitement.  
  
"of course you can Yug" Replied Joey, he shuffled his deck and placed it down to draw five cards and begin the duel. "so what's your name, man?"  
  
"My name is Ryou Bakura, but you can call me Ryou" said Ryou giving Joey a pleasant smile and drawing his cards. "so who goes first?" he asked.  
  
"I will" Joey said placing down a card beginning the duel.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Yu Gi Master88: so sorry to end it there ^_^;;  
  
Psycho Bakura: NO NO NO, WHAT HAPPNES *starts to run around insane like"  
  
Yu Gi Master88: you'll have to wait to find out *winks*  
  
Psycho Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..*still screaming no*  
  
Yu Gi Master88: ..ANYwho.well review my story and I'll continue the duel D LOL Thank you I love you bye bye  
  
*Psycho Bakura's Still screaming no*  
  
Yu Gi Master88: MIND CRUSH !!! wow two mind crushes in one day, o well that was fun ^_^ so yeah review pleases, or I'll mind crush you D EVIL LOL THE PHARAOH COMMANDS YOU , hee hee, just kidding around with you ^_^ 


	2. The two tolls

Yu Gi Master88: wow, I'm back, and I got.some reviews.*sniff* I'm so happy *starts to cry* you like me you really like me *Sob*  
  
Special guest: Hi ^_^  
  
Yu Gi Master88: who are you? *sniff*  
  
Special guest: I'm the special guest, silly ^_^  
  
Yu Gi Master88: ..okay not quite what I meant but okay, anywho, I wonder how Psycho Bakura's doing.  
  
Psycho Bakura: *still twitching violently from the last mind crush*  
  
Yu Gi Master88: oops, I guess I mind crushed her too many times ^_^; silly me  
  
Special guest: yes you are  
  
*both laugh like complete idiots*  
  
Yu Gi Master88: On with the story ^o^  
  
Special guest: no one here owns yugioh, THANK RA, or yugi88 over here, would own the world. Also I think if you sue her, I think she'll mind crush you, WARNINGS NOW, DON'T SUE OR ELTES BE MIND CRUSED XD  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
"I play the Flames Swordsmen, my favorite card in the whole dang world" said Joey in a smirk kind of way." and I play this magic card face down" Joey said ending his turn. "Your move Ryou"  
  
"Alright, I start off by playing three magic cards and this trap card face down, and a monster in defensives mode and I'll end my turn, your move Joey, was it?"  
  
"yeah, man, so I'll draw this on card and attack with the flames swordsman, oh yeah, he kicks everybody's butt" Joey grinned at Ryou flipped over his face down card to reveal a man-eater bug.  
  
"What's 'bat card do?" Joey asked a bit confused.  
  
"This bug, Joey allows me to automatically destroy one monster on the field once this card is flipped, but since you attacked it, it is thought as a flip." Explained Ryou. Yugi kept watching in amazement, as he took in all the knowledge about the game.  
  
"Oh no!!" Joey screeched, moving his favorite card to the discard pile or how duelist say, the graveyard.  
  
"what's that pile called, Joey?" asked Yugi confused.  
  
"It's called the graveyard, man, and that's where my cards going after it's defeated" said Joey with a look on his face." Your move, man" Joey said finishing his turn.  
  
"alright then I'll play this magic card, Toll, whenever you attack you must pay 500 life points to do so, and I put down this magic card and a monster in defensive mode, and end my turn" said Ryou with a kind smile on his face.  
  
"man, I hate it when you play monsters face down" grimaced Joey drawing his next card. 'o man, I can so kick Ryou's butt now with this card' thought Joey. "I play this card magic card, Stop defiance, it stops one of you monsters from being in defense mode and flips them into attack mode, so I can attack you" said Joey chuckling some.  
  
"Nice move Joey, but are you going to risk 500 life points to attack my magician of faith?" asked Ryou.  
  
'I forgot 'bout that, I guess I won't attack.but I got to, I will have 1500 life points left.alright, I'm going for it' "alright Ryou, I'm going to attack with this card" Joey put down a new card called swamp battle guard "HA! Try and beat this card, with the attack power of 1800" Cheered Joey. "Now flip your card over man" smirked Joey. Bakura flipped over his card to reveal cyber jar. "attack Swamp battle guard!!"  
  
"well you activated it's effect, it's effect" Ryou read "all players cards go to the graveyard and we draw a new hand" Ryou softly smiled.  
  
"wow, let me see that card, man" Joey picked up the card and read it. Both players put there hands into the graveyard and drew five new cards. Joey looked at his hand. 'monster reborn, alright! With this card I can reborn a monster from my graveyard, he'll never know what hit 'em' Joey smirked and put down a magic card and ended his turn "your move, man"  
  
"alright, I play another Toll, now you have to pay 1000 life points to attack my monster, will you lose 1000 life points just to attack my monster? As I am at 1000 life points and you are at 1500 life points, I can not waste an attack for you would win, but you can" smirked Ryou.  
  
"whoa that's gotta' be cheatin' or somethin'" Joey said in his thick accent. Joey passed for a moment and drew his card, thinking about what he could do, after that talk Ryou gave him, he got kind of scared. 'o no, what am I suppose to do now, If I attack him I'm going to lose 1000 life points but if I do attack and it whips him out then, well I win, what to do, what to do' Joey debated with himself as Yugi looked at the playing field asking every question that came in his head about the game. "Alright, I'm going to attack with swamp battle guard, it may kill me but I have to" Joey finally decided. Ryou flipped over his card..  
  
Yu Gi Master88: SO SORRY, I have to get off the computer, I'm suppose to be "grounded" XD LOL THEY'LL NEVER KNOW I WAS ON THE COMPUTER XD  
  
Psycho Bakura: Nice cliff hanger. *nods and agrees with self*  
  
Yu Gi Master88: *nods with Psycho Bakura* yes.why are we nodding?  
  
Psycho Bakura: I.don't.know *still nodding*  
  
Yu Gi Master88: *stops nodding* anywho, review and say nice thing or no pie for you XD LOL *prances around as if lost mind.. wait.. has lost mind XD*  
  
Special guest: .next update.. soon XD LOL 


	3. Ending the duel, getting a puzzle

Yu Gi Master88: Hi ya'll.only 2 reviews!!? What's with you people? Reading and leaving without a single word! Geez, what people! Anywho, I'm not going to say much this time so all I can say is I do not own yugioh, I wish I did, but I don't..THAT SO SUCKS!! So on with the story ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I flip the mystic elf, with a defense of 2000" Ryou grinned " that means you down to 300 life points left while I'm at 1000 still"  
  
"man Joey you suck at this game" Tea announced  
  
"thank you so much Tea." whinnied Joey as he lost the duel. "your go Ryou"  
  
"alright, I draw this card and I play this card, my favorite card in the game, called Change of Heart; I get to take control of one of your monsters and do anything I want with it, like attack your life points making this game a draw" Ryou smiled sweetly and put out his hand for Joey to shake.  
  
"What just happen'?" asked Joey confused  
  
"When I took control of your monster I attacked with is and since I attacked with the monster that was on my side, I lost the life points and I attacked your life points casing this duel to end In a duel" Joey scared his head in confusion, and shake with the other.  
  
"good game man" Joey smiled. Yugi was looking at the two duelists who were shaking and then jumped up.  
  
"I wanna learn how to play" Yugi squealed while jumping up and down in one play.  
  
"alright, alright Yug, well help you out" replied Joey as he tried to calm his hyped up friend 'funny I'm the one usually to get all hyper, o well' Joey thought while shrugging. As Yugi jumped up and down another duelist walked in the arcade.  
  
"Hi, were you two just dueling?" the new guy asked  
  
"yeah" Replied Tea with a bit of a drool "and who might you be" she said whipping away the drool  
  
"I'm Yami" He replied in a cool tone. Yugi turned around from all his jumping and looked at the person who just entered. Yugi squealed a bit and stopped breathing. He could feel his heart in his throat as he looked at Yami. Yami had tight lather pants on that showed every curl, a no sleeved shirt on and a choker that showed off his coolness. But what really surprised Yugi was that Yami looked almost like him, but Yami had crimson eyes; they looked sort of evil, if you looked hard enough and he was taller then Yugi by far. He didn't know how to come of it all. Soon Yugi found he drooling like Tea did a minute ago over Yami.  
  
"so do you wanna duel?" Yami asked  
  
"No thanks" said Joey "I've been beat already today  
  
"No I better be off, mum wants me back by now" Ryou said looking at his clock  
  
"I don't think so, I'm still putting a deck together" said tea  
  
"I wanna learn how to play" Said Yugi  
  
"I can teach you" Replied Yami  
  
"REALLY?!" Yelled Yugi, beginning to jump up and down again!  
  
"yeah, just calm down" replied Yami with a sweat mark.  
  
"YAY" Yugi went up to Yami and hugged him tightly as Tea watched from the side lanes.  
  
"come on Yugi we have to get you some cards first, I know this great place we -" Yami was about to finish when a boy pushed him out of the way and grabbed Yugi.  
  
"Hello Yugi, I know what you going to do, here! You have to finish this, or elates I'll come after you!" said the clocked person. Yugi was terrified, trebling and darn right scared, he was looking into cold eyes that we like ice touching his soul, Yugi wanted to close his eyes to escape the horror but he couldn't take his eyes off the person. "Got it!?" yelled the person letting Yugi fall to the ground with a thud. Yugi shake his head saying yes; he was to afraid to talk.  
  
"Who do you think you are" Yami said pushing the guy in the clock to a side.  
  
"I am the ruler of the world" it said before running off out of the store and into the street.  
  
"that was weird" Yami said as he looked around his eyes spotting the scared little Yugi. Yami went over to the little boy and hugged onto him whispering soothing words to him to help him not to tremble so much. Yugi looked down at the box. He gasps as he say the box was made of gold, or at least gold plated.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
"how is it that I could not figure out that accursed puzzle?!" said the clocked person. He kicked a trashcan. "I worked on it for days and days but nothing..o well, maybe Yugi, can figure out what I could not" he said while laughing evilly"  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Yu Gi Master88: So tired, head ache need sleep..z z z z z z z z z z..  
  
Psycho Bakura: she tired, leave her alone, oh and R/R or she'll mind crush you ^_~ 


End file.
